


Taking Your Mind Off

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Lots of roughness, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, So this got out of hand, Unhealthy Relationships, also i come to the conclusion that to me dippy is a chimera of some sort, strong hints of BillDip, things... things got out of hand im not gonna lie, this is such an unhealthy relationship someone take dippy away form me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: Let Dippy take your mind off Dipper, what do you say Bill





	

**Author's Note:**

> mmmmGUESS WHO'S BAKC

Dippy had his nose in some old comic book he had ‘found’ laying around in the mindscape, walking barefoot along the frigid marbled floors of the main hall. He was doing his best not to make too much noise lately seeing how Bill hadn’t been in the best of moods and spent his time looming around more than usual. It’s not that Dippy didn’t like the distant company of his master, but just because he had the habit of being his annoying dotting little shadow didn’t mean he doesn’t fear him and want to get in his path of anger.

The brunette lowered the book and stopped in his tracks to peer around the corner to look through the large open doors of the study to check where Bill was lingering. Wanting to make sure he could quickly scurry across and out of his line of view.

Bill had his chair pushed out just enough for him to be seated on the very edge while he cradled his head in his folded arms a top the heavy mahogany desk, looking down at his lap or shoes or floor, he wasn’t too sure. Dippy wasn’t sure, hell he might even be sleeping. Curiously Dippy crept inside of the large room, the fireplace was light and the warmth enticed him to continue along with silent soft steps. He looked to the side and tossed the comic book into a nearby arm rest, its pages rustling and instantly catching the attention of the demon at the desk.

Bill whipped his head up quickly, his blue eyes were widen at first with the startle of someone being in the room before he realize who it was and narrowed his gaze at him with that familiar distain he held for Dippy, “What are you doing in here.”

It wasn’t much of a question but the apparent human answered anyway, “You’ve been sulking ever since Tuesday when you came back, I thought having you back would be fun! We’d get to hang out and stuff, but instead it’s just you locking yourself up in either your room or study. It’s pretty lame…”

“I’m not here to play games,” Bill sat back in his chair and crossed his legs, his posture straight and head held high to accentuate the fact that he both literally and other looked down at the other, “I’m here to try and get away and think. Get away from pesky burdens.”

Dippy wasn’t wearing his glasses, he didn’t really even like them but for some reason- he knew why- he was meant to wear them. He raised a brow before sighing and taking off his hat to set on the far corner of the desk, can’t get yelled at for wearing it backwards if he wasn’t even wearing it at all. Bill watched him with a raised brow as the other leaned over the front of the desk, propping his elbows on the top and lacing his fingers together to cradle his chin.

“Wanna talk about it?”

Bill scoffed, his sharp teeth flashing barely, “Excuse me?”

“You know, talk about it,” he shrugged his shoulders nonchalant, “You’ve been brooding here for a few days, I mean if it’s bugging you so much just talk about it. Isn’t that how humans…” He caught himself before finishing, allowing his voice to fade and drop the entire sentence.

 “Don’t you have something better to do, obviously you keep yourself entertained when I’m not around so just go do that and leave me be.”

Dippy tilted his head to the side, taking in a deep breath, “Is it about Mason?”

Bill looked at him with eyes widened slightly, the way Dippy’s golden eyes seemed to hold a false coy naïve sense to them as he spoke the question. Due to the lack of an immediate response the younger’s eyes seemed to take an almost sadden emotion.

“It is, isn’t it,” he sighed and pulled himself from his slouch, turning around to lean against the desk now and cross his ankles, “Of course it is, you only broo-“

“I’m not brooding.”

“-right, only think for so long over something when it comes to him,” he hoisted himself up to sit on the desk, leaning back on his palms to look up over his shoulder at the demon, “Did you two get in a fight again? Break up?”

“Tread carefully,” Bill warned.

He sighed once again and dropped his gaze. Lifting his legs up high he spun himself around to better face the other, doing his best to avoid knocking anything off the desk but failing when he accidentally kicked over the inkwell and caused it to topple over onto it’s side and leak the dark blue black ink onto the desktop and roll over the ledge, “Shit!”

Bill rolled his eyes with a loud sigh, and with a swivel of his index finger caught the glass before it crashed on the floor. Dippy using the edge of his shirt to clean the ink that dribbled onto the desk, staining the red fabric with a dark blotch that bled onto his palm.

With a quick swipe of his hand across his jeans, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I can clean it up later! I promise, don’t even worry about it!”

“You’re taking up quite a lot of time.”

“But hey, you’re not thinking about that dumb kid, right?” Dippy gave a meek smile as if trying to win him over in his favor, “See, you don’t have to worry about that kind of stuff around me, don’t even have to worry about arguing! Just now, see, it was my fault, I took the blame said I’m sorry and there’s the end of it! Don’t need to spend your time thinking stupid stuff over like some argument over some stupid surprise that went awry! It’s his fault for not listening to you, you told him outright to not try and climb the fence-“

“I never mentioned what it was I was thinking about,” Bill narrowed his eyes that easily stared through Dippy’s frame.

The chimera seemed to sink back into himself as he was caught, “I-“

“You’ve been spying again, haven’t you,” it wasn’t even a question, Bill knew like he always did.

“I- Well it’s not like I have T.V. in here, besides, you’re the one who left the windows open,” Dippy started to defend before he sighed and lowered his tensing shoulders, “I’m, sorry… I got curious.”

“You got nosey.”

“Bill, cmon, just,” Dippy sighed before he sat up straight and leaned forwards giving a smile, “Let me take your mind off things, at least? You’re more tense than usual, besides, like it or not you’ll still get some sort of gratification out of it~. And Mipper or whatever his actual name is will never have to know, besides he’s probably too busy to even care. He’s not even thinking about you right now, I can feel it.”

When the demon didn’t say anything Dippy slipped off the desk to take a short step over to the chair, leaning one hand softly against the man’s thigh and leaning into him, walking his fingers along the buttons of his coat, “Not for me, but for you~.”

Bill simply watched him, watching that smile that twisted at the chimera’s lips, feeling the way he slightly rubbed his thumb along his thigh. Dippy stood on his toes as best as he could to give a kiss to the other’s chin. He had a butterfly in his stomach when he pulled back to look and see that the demon had taken to stare off for a moment in thought. Blinking and taking a deep sigh he reached up and gripped hard on Dippy’s wrist to yank him up and off the floor and into his lap, getting the chimera to emit a gasp at the sudden roughness but the smug smile was plastered to his face.

_Not for you._

_Of course not!_

Bill still had a vice grip on the other’s wrist, holding it far back and causing him to lay against him while his other hand came up to hold tightly at his jaw to tilt his head back. His fingertips dug into the sides of his cheeks to get him to open his mouth for him before he slammed their lips together in a forceful kiss. Their teeth clashed and made the nerves in Dippy’s ache, but he hummed happily and melted into the man. Fumbling with his position so he could slink his legs under the arm rest and comfortably sit in his lap. Dippy allowed Bill full dominance and control over the kiss, simply slacking his jaw open and let him do whatever he pleased. When Bill pulled back Dippy followed not quite ready to give the kiss up, this caused the demon to catch the chimera’s tongue between his teeth and bit down hard- not hard enough to do any damage but to get him to pull fully back and close his mouth with a look of apology.

Bill pulled at him, pulling at his jaw, lifting him up a bit with the weight of his body pulling at his neck. He dropped his wrist and Dippy let his arm drop to the other’s shoulder but not grabbing for support. He watched with awaiting golden eyes, searching similar ones for some sort of answer to an unknown, unspoken question. Bill tilted his head back more and leaned to bite down at Dippy’s lips with his canines, getting him to kick his legs in a weak flinched reflex as the pain quickly pulsed through his body down to his toes. It was enough to draw blood, and he squeezed at his cheeks for the crimson life to swell and pool. Bringing his free hand to him up ran his middle finger through it, smudging it across his lips. He pressed his thumb against his bottom lip, swiping along before pushing a claw like nail pass to pull it down. Dippy’s teeth were resting against each other closed as Bill pressed the pad of his thumb across them, feeling all the way to the back molars until without having to be guided he opened his mouth. Bill ran his thumb along the tops of his bottom row of teeth. Slipping his index and middle fingers into his mouth he forced him wider. Dippy closed one of his eyes, still wanting to be able to watch Bill to see if he could catch any signs of a glimpse of what was going through his head. Bill narrowed his eyes in observation of the younger’s mouth and his for the most part human teeth, pushing his upper lip up to look at his canine’s before running along his upper molars, all the way back to where the wisdom was supposed to harbor. Feeling the fleshy gums he pressed his nail to it and pushed hard.

Dippy squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed the front of Bill’s shirt in await of the pain. Waiting until, there it was. Bill dug his nail hard into his gums and scraped along from the back of his mouth to the front. The being in his lap tried not to squirm or close his mouth at the pain but the back of his throat open and closed as he tried to breathe to calm his nerves. Bill pulled his hand back and wiped the spit off with the other’s shirt. Dippy opened his eyes again and Bill leaned down to kiss him hard again, forcing his tongue into his violated mouth, shoving his tongue to the back of his throat just when he exhaled. Dippy balled his fists and scrunched his nose when Bill didn’t pull back, huffing as he tried to breathe right while his lungs fluttered in his ribcage.

He relaxed in his lap when Bill pulled back and he could take in a deep intake of air, the demon however biting down with his teeth hard on his bottom lip again. Tugging hard as he pulled back until he released it. He sat fully back and rested his arm on the armrest before abruptly letting go of Dippy’s jaw and having him fall back into his lap. The chimera blinked and wiggled his jaw side to side before he latched his arms around Bill’s neck to pull himself up, pulling his legs up so he could do his best to kneel. He placed a sloppy kiss to the man’s cheek and got him to grimace at the affection, but he personally didn’t care. It had been too long since they had even been in each other’s presence and he’d be damned if he didn’t show some sort of adoration. Even if Bill didn’t particularly enjoy and accept it.

He continued to place kisses along his cheek and down to the corner of his mouth despite Bill turning his head with every kiss, “I’ll love you, always.”

Dippy laced one hand through the blonde’s hair, weaving a hold as he nuzzled his jaw lovingly. The chimera was practically purring in the demon’s lap with one hand slipping down the front of the man’s chest. Fiddling with a button here and there until he was able to sneak his hand against bare flesh. Bill was always warm, he had a fire deep inside of him under the layers of falsehood that weaved the appearance of humanity. It was a spark that warmed Dippy to the very core and made his love and admiration burn brighter. Just as he was moving his mouth down to the pulse on the side of Bill’s neck to nip at he felt firm hands press against his body, right as he opened his mouth to sink his teeth in a mark that would surely lead to another heated argument between Dipper and Bill said demon shoved him hard off of him.

He tumbled back, yanking at Bill’s hair and shirt in the process. He landed hard on his tailbone against the marble floor, his fingers buzzed from where they were bent and caught in Bill’s hair and having to be forcefully released. He blinked widely in confusion as he looked up to meet the golden glare that spoke words he had heard countless times before.

_Watch it._

Dippy’s shocked and bordering scared confusion was replaced with a playful smile as he crawled on his knees to sit at the demon’s feet. His master’s feet.

“You caught me,” he hummed to make light of the situation of trying to cause a ruckus and play it off as being clueless.

He kissed the demon’s knee and ran his hands up and down his legs.

“You know,” Bill kicked him off again to cross his legs, “for someone who was just begging to let me allow him to take my mind off of Mason, you sure are trying to do things that are gonna make me have to think of an explanation for him later.”

“What’s wrong with a little foreplay, I thought you like foreplay,” Dippy spoke as he wormed his hands between the other’s legs to uncross them, “I’m just trynna get in the mood.”

“And what mood is that?”

He didn’t answer that question. Instead he moved Bill’s legs apart and knelt between them and wasted no time bringing his face eye level to the demon’s crotch. He felt a giddy impatience in his gut and had to resist the urge to lick his lips, so instead he allowed himself to nuzzle the front of the slacks before licking along to the button.  Looking up through his lashes to see a bored impatient expression that made itself present on Bill’s face.

“And I thought I was the impatient one.”

“It’s not anticipation as much as it is wanting for you to get on with it.”

Dippy answered with a simple ‘I am’ and bit down on the zipper of the man’s slacks while his hands went to unbutton them, tugging everything down just enough to be out of the way so he could free his flaccid cock- we can’t really call it an arousal if he’s hardly even aroused by Dippy’s advances. The chimera held back a pout as he brushed his hair back out his face, the self-inflicted scar now visible on his forehead. He rested his cheek against Bill’s thigh as he worked one hand up along his shaft, holding it in his hand as he rubbed his thumb along the underside. He sat up again and brought his mouth up to help work at getting the blood flowing. Licking a long strip along the side of his shaft before settling at his head, pushing his tongue across the slit. One hand settled at the base of Bill’s cock while the other helped by pumping along, twisting here and there. He worked his tongue along the shaft to help his hand, leaving spit to work with for now.  Dippy did his best to get him hard fast, it was almost endearing the determined expression that took his features without much of his knowledge.

“There we go,” Dippy sat back with a smug smile on his face as he flicked the demon’s now erect cock in triumph, Bill hadn’t even realized he closed his eyes until they fluttered open to look down at the being at his feet.

“So get on with it.”

Right. Dippy sat back on his bruised tailbone to shimmy out of his own pants in preparation for his own fun. Settling back on his knees he pressed his bare thighs together as he gave a long lewd lick along the underside of the cock before him.

“I love you cock,” he admitted, kissing the tip while he brought a hand up again from its place settled in his lap.

“Yeah, I bet you do,” the demon snorted and slouched back in his chair to get more comfortable.

Dippy slipped a hand between his thighs as he took the man’s cock into his mouth, sucking the tip and swirling his tongue as he slowly made his way down, taking more of him in. He was sure not to swallow too much, wanting to make sure his mouth was still slick in case Bill decided to do anything. Pulling back with a hummed sigh to press sloppy kisses along the sides of his cock, his fingers toying with the head and playing with the beading pre-cum. He pulled back and slipped his fingers into his open mouth. Wrapping his tongue around them as he tensed his thighs, spreading them slight so he could move his other hand to his own prick. Bill pressed his mouth into his hand as he watched him like a hawk, a blank observing expression on his face.

He pulled his saliva socked fingers from his mouth and reached behind himself, arching his back a bit and going back to taking in the demon’s cock in his warm awaiting mouth, practically eating him down as he shoved an insufficiently ‘lubed’ finger into him. But he was used to it. He sighed heavily through his nose as he slurped around the demon’s cock, a blush formed on his cheeks that dulled his golden eyes that were focused downwards at nothing. It made Bill forget who it was at his feet.

_Almost._

Dippy bobbed his head as he sloppily sucked and swirled his tongue around the dick in his mouth, moving his hips back as he added another finger, squeezing his thighs together. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander to the gutter. Mewling around him and sending shivers through Bill’s body while he curled his fingers inside of himself. Swallowing down him and letting out a pleased sigh tasting the pre-cum on his tongue running down his throat. His hand jerked at his own aching arousal, his fingers pulling out and thrusting in as he tried to focus on what his mouth was doing.

His eyes fluttered when he felt a hand in his hair, looking up through his dark lashes and giving a hummed laugh and smile, feeling a sense of pride well in his chest along with a tight heat in the pit of his gut. He closed his eyes as he pulled back, He rested his head against Bill as he fucked himself on his fingers. He gave a few licks to the demon’s cock, trying his best not to neglect it but it was getting harder to focus when he was walking the edge of an orgasm.

“O-oh go-od, Bill~,” Dippy whined as he jerked his hips into his hand, pressing his lips against the fabric covering said demon’s inner thighs, teeth digging into it as he hit his limit. Mewling as he felt his stomach tighten and cock pulse in his hand as he came onto the floor, awkwardly trying to still push back against his fingers.

Bill stared across the room with disdain, he could feel the chimera’s lips through the fabric of his slacks. Dippy leaned against him completely still with steady breaths before he opened his eyes and decided to pull his fingers from him, leaning forwards on his hands he looked up to see the man staring off.

Dippy hummed and nuzzled the other’s still hard and neglected cock, “I got carried away.”

_It’s funny._

Dippy pulled back and placed another kiss to his cock before he felt those fingers tighten in his hair, smiling and opening his mouth wide and patiently before the fingers tightened even more and yanked up hard. He squealed in surprise at the sudden force, tripping and stumbling over himself trying to plant his feet on the floor beneath him.

“You boast about being different from him,” Bill spoke as he yanked him along by the hair, he felt the other’s hand hold gently onto his wrist trying to hold on as he was tossed hard against the desk, “But yet you two both fuck yourself to the thought of my cock. You’re almost just like him, so obsessed with such filthy human activities.”

The force of being tossed onto the desk sent several trinkets toppling over, Dippy leaning forwards trying to catch the inkwell from falling off the desk once again to no avail. He stopped trying to keep everything in place when he felt a harsh grasp on his hips hoist him up again, his feet off the floor and body shoved further onto the desk. His hands held onto the front edge of the desk and he felt Bill’s weight lay heavily on top of him, a hand holding under his jaw and tilting his head back as Bill dug his chin into his shoulder.

“I-it’s just affection and, co-conta-ack-ct I crave!” Dippy choked as he admitted with a smile at his lips, “He’s just a wh-ooore...”

_What do you know._

“I ju-st, wanna be near you..~”

Bill quickly dropped his jaw and pulled off of him, giving Dippy a fraction to catch his breath before his hips were grabbed with nails digging in tightly and his frame yanked back onto Bill’s cock, making him yelp at the sudden intrusion. He could hear the demon’s snicker behind him.

“S-s’bigger than I re-emember,” he gasped and tried to wiggle his hips in the man’s hold, looking over his shoulder at him.

“Well take your time to grasp the moment cause this isn’t becoming the usual,” Bill gritted out as he pounded the other hard against the desk, nails digging angry red crevices into his soft pale skin, “G-give you something to do while you’re done wandering alone.”

“A-are yo-ohh god, fuck… Giving me permission?” Dippy swallowed heavily, smiling back at the demon and toes curling at the pain in his hips he was inflicting on him.

“Take it or leave it, I already know you fuck yourself in my room when I’m gone, god you always act like some fucking depraved slut, can’t you just behave for fucking once,” he accentuated the ‘slut’ by reaching up and grabbing a fistful of the brunette’s curls and yanking back hard propping him up on his elbows, and getting him to keen out a loud moan and tighten around him,  

“I I am! I am de-pra-augn-depraved!” Dippy gasped and chewed on his lower lip, “Yo-u, y-ou, you made me, ma-ade me. Th-is way.”

Bill narrowed his eyes and gave a particularly hard thrust, “How the fuck am I making you depraved.”

“Yo-you’re alw-ways, wi-with hi-himmm… Fu-uh-uhnck, I ne-ever, e-ever, -ev-er, get anyyyy-nytthing!” he sighed heavily when Bill pulled out completely and dropped his grip from his hair, “Anything..”

Just as he was looking back at him Bill grabbed him roughly and yanked him entirely off the desk again, causing him to grasp at anything to hold onto to no avail before he was flipped around and slammed back against the desk with a grimace. The demon grabbed one of the chimera’s legs and hiked it over his shoulders.

“Than what am I doing now? I’m giving you time and attention right now.”

Dippy smiled as he was filled again with the other’s cock, toes curling, licking his lips sloppily, “F-fuck-cking me, m-my i-insi-ides, I c-can fe-el you in, in my b-be-lly~.”

Bill scoffed and growled, one hand finding the younger’s neck and squeezing tightly, “You’re fucking disgusting.”

Dippy simply choked a giggle, hooking his other leg around Bill’s waist to pull him close as he thrust his cock harder into him. He felt sore already and he loved it, he loved it when Bill was rough with him. He always was after all. He took what he got and he took it well, besides not like that fucking fleshed creep could. He felt Bill dig his nails into his neck staring down at him, at his flushed red face with that smile he had.

_Familiar._

He moved his hand, grabbing at his chin again and shoving his face away from him, “Don’t look at me.”

“I-I’ll lo-ove yo-ou, I l-love you!” Dippy’s damn voice echoed through the room as he gasped trying to blindly find Bill’s free hand to hold. The demon slapped it away and grabbed his wrist in a bruising grip, slamming it to the side and pinning it to the desk.

They both knew Bill was close, it was obvious. The way his thrusts got shorter, the way he huffed and stammered, the chimera loved it. Being used and able to get Bill to cum, he pulled him closer with his legs and squeezed around him.

Bill’s grip tightened on both his wrist and neck as he buried himself as deep as he could in the other ass, giving a few subtle jerks of his hips while the other milked his cock, “F-uck….”

He stood there, deep in the other trying to catch his breath and watched as Dippy’s chest rose and fell in deep breaths. His grip had loosened but neither really moved, not yet.

“Are you happy,” he dug a nail into the other’s chin to get an answer.

“Mmmmnn, yeah, I am actually,” Dippy sat up on his elbows when Bill pulled back, pulling out of him and stepping away.

The chimera sat up on the desk, watching as Bill righted himself, and before he said anything the demon spoke, “This is your mess, it’s gonna be cleaned up before I get back.”

“Going to make up with your fuck toy?” he was shot a warning glance, “Right, well I’ll be here, like always. Just for you~.”

Bill began making his way to the door, “If I find you in my room I’ll start locking you up again.”

Dippy didn’t say anything as he watched him leave the room, instead he pulled his legs up to his chest, curling up on the desk with a sigh.

_He’ll come back._

**Author's Note:**

> What a shitty ending, eh, that's what i do best. Also i have to look for a job in like five hours. 
> 
> Someone take Dippy away from me please, i've taken this relationship too far. 
> 
>  
> 
> C/B/K/Etc~!!


End file.
